1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to voice recognition and more particularly to a speech recognition architecture that enables speech platforms to recognize speech.
2. Related Art
Automatic Speech Recognition (ASR) allows devices to listen to spoken language to determine what has been said. It determines what words, phrases, or sentences are spoken by comparing portions of speech to a group of words to produce a recognition result.
Because applications on mobile devices are not always native to speech engines, the applications may not include speech recognition or may not allow users to complete tasks directly through speech recognition commands. When an application is not integrated into an ASR, users may have to undertake a number of steps to interface an application to an ASR. Some applications require users to manually select software that will capture a speaker's input, the channels that will deliver the input, the speech engine that will recognize the input, etc. These steps may substantially undermine the application's value in a busy hands free environment.
When software or applications include speech recognition capability, the application's ability to determine what has been said may be limited. Such systems may recognize limited vocabularies and may only recognize speech spoken by certain users because of its limited resources. The systems may not respond to many speech patterns, accents, the many ways a request can be made, or the language it receives.